ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayhem in the Multiverse
Mayhem in the Multiverse is the first episode of the twentieth season and 201st overall in Ninjago. It aired in Australia on January 1, 2020. It aired in the US on January 3, 2020 A sneak peek was released by LEGO on December 7, 2019. It was made available on the US CN App on December 10, 2019. Description A mysterious man hops through the multiverse, looking for the Crystal of University, the same crystal that the Dark Spinjtizu Master held... The ninja around the multiverse have been getting concerned. Sneak Peak (After "The Fewer, The Better") The Dimension Hopper lands in Earth-30, at a funeral of Zane... TDH - What?? Where am I? (Earth 30 Lloyd looks behind him, sees TDH and a portal) TDH - Uhh goodbye! (The Dinension Hopper lands in Earth-73, at a funeral of Zack) Kian - Zack is now gone... He was a good friend. (Zack comes in) Kian - Zack! You're alive! TDH (quietly) - Another funeral... Well at least he's alive. (TDH Goes back in the portal) (The Dimension Hopper lands in Earth-101, at a funeral of Lloyd...) Zane (Earth-101) - Lloyd was a friend, he was the leader of this team- TDH - What the heck is up with these funerals... Jay - WHATS THAT!! Cole - Its the same crystal the Dark Spinjitzu Master held! The ninja walk up to the Dimension Hopper Cole - Who are you... TDH - Lets just say... THIS ISN'T THE LAST TIME YOU'LL SEE ME! (TDH goes inside a rift) ---- (Earth-101) Cole (writing in his diary) - Weird things have been going on in Earth-101 lately, with people from different Earth's coming in and out, and there's always that same Crystal... Its kinda scary... Sure its similar to the realm crystal but its way more powerful... Like whoever touches it gets the power to travel between the Multiverse, like the Dark Spinjitzu Master. Kai comes in Kai - Hey cole... Cole - Hi Kai... Kai - I'm getting kinda scared, this is really really weird... That same person keeps coming to Earth-101 with that Crystal! Cole - The first time he arrived during Lloyd's public funeral, he said to me "THIS ISN'T THE LAST TIME YOU'VE SEEN ME!" Which he wasn't lying... We have seen him like 6 times now... Are other ninja from other earth's having the same problem! Kai - Probably... He is traveling through multiverses. Cole - We have to be ready next time, we have to take that crystal. Kai - But remember what the Dark Spinjitzu Master said? He barely held it... And it gives you uncontrollable powers. Also how is this new leader thing? Cole - Its fine... But its hard getting used to... Lloyd is usually our leader. Kai - He's gone now... We have to move on. (PIXAL comes in) PIXAL - Guys come quickly! Cole - What is it? (All three run outside) Nya - A portal is opening! Cole - Ninja, Get Ready! (The portal opens, TDH comes out) TDH - No Green Ninja, this must be Earth-101. Cole - ATTACK! TDH - Ahhh!! Cole - EVERYONE! JUMP IN THE PORTAL,! (Cole manages to jump in, the rest don't, in a portal) Cole - Alright, who are you. TDH - I am the dimension hopper! And you will never defeat me! I will get that crystal! Cole - No!! (Cole uses his powers on TDH) TDH drifts away a few meters Cole - I better get that crystal! (Cole grazes it and gets shocked) Cole - AHHH (Cole passes out, lands back in Earth-101) TDH (still in portal) - Stupid Earth-101 ninja, he'll never learn. ----------------------------- (Back in Earth-101) Jay - Cole! Kai - Is he okay? Nya - Say something Cole! (Cole wakes up and uses his new University powers!) Kai - Those powers! Zane - What happened Cole? Cole - I briefly held it... And it shocked me, and gave me these powers... I can't control them! (Cole manages to close the portal) Kai - Those are the same as the Dark Spinjitzu Master! Zane - Wait cole! Use your powers again! I may be able to scan it to figure out which element it is and its orgins. Cole - Uhh Okay. (Cole uses Earth) Zane - Not Earth! The portal opening! Cole - Oh sorry... (Zane scans it) Cole - Are you done! I'm passing out! Zane - Done! Cole - Phew Zane - That is the element of University... It comes from Earth-213, and whoever holds the Crystal of University will be granted this power for a limited time of 31 days, or in other words, one month. Cole - Oh good. I really don't want these powers. Jay - We can use your new powers as an advantage! We could find the Dimension Hopper, and team up with other ninja to defeat him! Zane - We need to know more about him... What does he want, which earth or realm does he come from, and WHO IS HE! Cole - Alright guys, lets go to other earth's and team up with other ninja. (Cole opens a portal) (Everyone goes in) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Garmadon Series